


Double Team

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien





	Double Team

Sanosuke braced himself, leaning forward as he felt Saitou behind him. His breathing was heavy, everything swirling around him. Kenshin was in him and Saitou had already rutted into him before that. He was felt loose and open but... 

Sanosuke's breath hitched as he felt Saitou's cock start to push in. He groaned loud, his hand on his hip, the other pressing down into Kenshin's chest for support. 

"Sa-Saitou..." Sanosuke whined, forcing himself to relax. Taking Saitou's fingers while Kenshin was inside him had become easy, but this... To have both men inside of him at once... 

Sanosuke was shaking, Saitou had stopped, his callused hands rubbing down his sides and Sanosuke bit his lip. Kenshin's hands were on his thighs, soothing and Sanosuke gasped, forcing himself back, feeling Saitou slip inside of him much too quickly. 

All three of them drew in a shaky breath, Sanosuke collapsed down on Kenshin, his hole burning and twitching as he was stretched. "*Gods*..." he breathed out, his brow slick with sweat, Kenshin's chest damp. 

"S-Sano..." Kenshin gasped, his hands going to Sanosuke's hair, his nails grazing over his scalp and Sanosuke smiled; he could get used to this. He was so full and to hear Saitou breathing heavily behind him was just... 

Sanosuke's cock was was throbbing as it rubbed against Kenshin's body. He couldn't get a hand between himself and Kenshin to touch himself and he didn't care. Saitou was moving then, impatient as always, silent as ever. But, oh, when Saitou was losing it enough to make those small breathy pants... Yeah, Sanosuke loved that, loved hearing as Saitou came undone and lost his done-up proper self to passion. 

Sanosuke pushed back, moving his hips as best as he could and Kenshin whimpered, tugging on Sano's chin so they could kiss. He loved kissing Kenshin as Saitou took him, pushing into him over and over, watching as their tongues swirled around. 

A heavy hand threaded itself through Sanosuke's short hair and he knew it wasn't Kenshin, his head yanked back as Saitou growled, shoving his tongue in. Saitou was rough where Kenshin was gentle and Sanosuke loved the differences between their personalities and how they took him. Kenshin liked to go slow, using his fingers to the point that Sanosuke was frustrated and just wanted cock. Saitou took delight in using his fingers hard until Sanosuke spilled, and then he would push in and make Sanosuke spill again and again. 

Sanosuke groaned, eyes shut tight as he felt his stomach clenching. He needed to relax, or Saitou wouldn't be able to move as hard, but it was so difficult as he verged closer and closer to his climax. 

"S-Saitou..." Sanosuke broke the kiss, gasping, and then he looked down at Kenshin, his eyes shut tight, cheeks dusted pink. "Kenshin, I need..." 

Saitou pulled him back so that he was upright again, supporting his body and Kenshin's hand wrapped around his cock, jerking him and thrusting up. Sanosuke groaned and lost control, moving with them, moving against them, he didn't rightly give a damn, his body surging and spasming as he spilled in thick spurts over Kenshin's chest. Saitou groaned in his ear, pushing him down onto Kenshin, rutting into him harder, much to hard and Kenshin was gasping, digging his nails into Sanosuke's back as Saitou set a brutal pace. 

Sanosuke groaned, vaguely aware when he felt Kenshin spill in him. Everything became slicker, Saitou moving faster and harder and Sano thought he might have spilled again, his cock soft, his hole stretched as Kenshin's cock pressed into him in all the best ways. Saitou was loud, then, gasping, crying out and finding his voice. 

Sanosuke smiled, kissing along Kenshin's chest as he listened to Saitou's strangled cries and felt him spill. 

The three of them were a mess of legs and arms, sweaty bodies and Sanosuke just smiled as he was pushed onto his back, Saitou curling up on one side, Kenshin on the other, each one holding his hand as he drifted off.


End file.
